


The Small Hours

by Erithacus (Esslyn)



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esslyn/pseuds/Erithacus
Summary: PWP





	The Small Hours

In the darkness Marella smiled to herself with quiet satisfaction; his eyes were still closed but her husband's sleepy kisses were gradually becoming more heated as the touch of her lips awoke his body in the cosy silence of the warm night.

Many years ago when their relationship first started, she'd vaguely anticipated from Michael's gentlemanly manners that he might lean towards the traditional in bed. Nothing could have been further from the truth, she'd found him a versatile and imaginative lover. He liked a good fuck as much as the next man, but sometimes he could be so languid it was like making love in a daydream.

They'd retired fairly late with the luxurious knowledge that the Firm did not need their input at all on Sunday. It must now be the small hours of the night, but for some reason they'd both awoken and the companionable kiss they'd shared before going back to sleep was developing into something more. She was in an amorous mood and letting him know. She inched a little closer behind him placing kisses on the side of his jaw, slowly exploring the feel of his mouth with her tongue. Sucking his lower lip sensuously and gently running a hand over his shoulder and through the hairs on his muscular chest. 

It was so hot they'd left the window open with just a sheet covering them in bed. It was rare for either of them to sleep naked, but luckily for her Michael wasn't overly self-conscious about the scars he was now forced to carry since Airwolf's theft, so he still wore only soft cotton pyjama bottoms. She'd known him intimately before the attack and the cicatrices from his injuries weren't anything she even particularly thought about any more, and if she did, his broad shoulders and toned body were certainly no less of a turn on for bearing reminders of just how much he would risk to protect her. 

Without any light the distorted vision he suffered from his damaged cornea wasn't a major issue so he was able to discard eye-patches for comfort. Now the strain of lifting his head at an angle from behind her began to tell so he dropped back to his pillow and wiggled down the bed to kiss the back of her neck. Her skin was coming alive at his touches. Marella heard him take a deep contented breath in her hair and smiled again as she turned over towards him.

For what felt like hours they lay quietly entwined, hands in each other's hair, kissing deeply, losing themselves in the taste and feel, the quiet music of their breathing. Stroking each other's skin, feeling the tack of sweat that accompanied the heavy humid weather.

The thin strap of her cream silk nightie slipped off one shoulder as Michael tasted the salty residue of perspiration, hot and cold sensations alternated as he exhaled on her sensitive neck. He let a hand travel upwards, brushing the silk against the underside of her breast with the lightest of touches. It was enough to close her throat for a moment and she felt a slight sting as sudden arousal sent more blood rushing to heat between her legs. His hand slid up under the material, stroking lightly across her belly. The roughness of his skin, calloused a little from semi-regular riding, giving her an extra frisson of pleasure.

He drew his hand up slowly from her stomach, using his fingernails to tantalise and set her nerve endings tingling. As his long fingers cupped and circled her breast in earnest she could almost feel it swelling beneath his palm, gasping at the electric pleasure of his hand rubbing over her hardening nipple. His chest pressed against her back, close to her ear his breathing was becoming heavier with pleasure as he gently caressed her breasts.

The stimulation spread throughout her body. Still with her back to him, Marella straightened one leg and felt his hips tilt forward, his growing hardness pressing against the back of her thigh. The touch sent a wave of lust through him, his hand tightening for a moment, his out-breath surging hotly against her neck.

Michael shifted his left arm all the way across to anchor at the opposite side of her ribcage and used his strength to lift her enough for his right arm to slip under her so she was half lying back on him. He shifted a little more until he was comfortable supporting her body at that angle.

“Okay?” He enquired with a whisper.

“Mm-hmm,” she affirmed. His right hand could now reach down to tease the front of her bent thigh and he meandering his fingertips in a delicate trail all the way to her groin while his left hand returned to caressing her breasts.

She breathed a near-moan at the thought of where he could now reach, knowing he would find her wet already if he explored. Grateful for the sheet that still covered their legs as her flesh goose-pimpled under his delicate touches. Closing her eyes, Marella focussed on the heat of his body where it moved against hers. 

As his right hand drifted between her legs and his fingers dipped to discover how hot and slick she was his cock jumped against her skin as a rush of pleasure and anticipation pulsed through him. His mouth was near enough to her ear that she could hear him breathing faster and feel the rise and fall of his ribs pressed against her body's weight.

“Oh Marella you feel gorgeous,” he whispered passionately, nibbling at her earlobe. Kissing the side of her jaw firmly, tenderly moving down her neck, setting a distracting trail on her skin of blazing heat turning to cool wet smudges along her shoulder. In the darkness she seemed to feel his body moving against her everywhere, all the way down to his calf rubbing against her leg.

Marella was panting as his fingertip drew teasingly past her entrance a few times to spread moisture up to her hooded pearl, which he began to stroke lightly, in one direction only, from root to tip. Teasing and coaxing it to engorge even more, knowing he had all the time in the world. Her hips were making glorious little involuntary movements against him. She was glowing and Michael inhaled the deliciously musky scent their bodies were creating mixed with the remnants of her perfume.

One of her hands reached back, touched his hip, slid across his tensed stomach and inched lower under his waistband to brush through and rest in his pubic hair fingertips lightly drawing across the top of his thigh all the while tantalisingly avoiding any touch to his erection. Tonight was for anticipation, heat, passion and fulfilment. His fingers went no further than the small bud he was now gently teasing between finger and thumb. He was breathing faster, as if was touching himself, he knew it turned her on even more to hear him so aroused.

As he hit on a perfect pressure and timing, Marella gasped and her head pressed back hard into his shoulder, her buttocks writhing beautifully back into his groin. She felt her own moisture beginning to overflow and slide down her buttocks.

“I want you, baby. Oh I want you now.”

“Patience,” he panted. Deliberately frustrating her he pulled his hips back a little to create some airflow and to stop himself grinding into her as his body was also demanding. Ignoring her request with an effort, Michael concentrated on the feel of her body dancing in his arms, on his fingers and on the sounds she was making. Increasing the pace and pressure of his movements on her clit and her nipples.

He was sweating in earnest now, breathing as if he was already exerting himself when the pitch of her cries begin to rise and her body bucked strongly in his arms.

“Oh yes,” Michael moaned with her, sharing the peak of pleasure she experienced as he drank in her orgasm, wired to his senses. He slowed his fingers but kept them moving, coaxing a few more shudders from her body. When there was no more and she turned to blow a kiss at him, he brought his fingers to his mouth and savoured the taste of her; licking them slowly and thoroughly. Finishing with a big cheesy grin and a twitch of his eyebrows he got to enjoy her musical laugh at his suggestive theatricality. As she caught her breath, he fanned the sheet, damp with their sweat, to cool them down and they lay together in intimate stickiness for a while without speaking.

Marella knew from the tense rise and fall of his chest that he was still keyed up and turned her head to smile against his cheek and kiss him, gradually deepening the contact until she felt his soft lips part and her tongue entered to explore his mouth. He lay back, one hand idly painting circles on her breasts.

His heartbeat began to quicken as she reached around to take his right hand and guide it back down across her stomach and between her legs. She touched his fingers to her wetness again. Her assertiveness paid dividends, using his hand in hers to touch herself, he moaned into her mouth his tongue suddenly pressing against hers with reignited desire. Stilling their entwined hands before she went too far she slipped her left hand down his body again. Brushing the hair on his abdomen with the back of her hand, then moving down to lightly grip his rock hard penis through the soft cotton. He gasped loudly and broke off the kiss, pressing his forehead against her cheek as a strong flush of lust made his body tremble.

Lifting her again to reclaim his right arm, Michael extracted himself from under her and rolled to kneel by her side. His mouth was on her neck, her shoulders, sucking her breasts hungrily. She felt the bed dip as he took off his pyjama bottoms. When it stilled she leaned forward, staying on her side, parting her legs wider, one leg fully straight, the other bent with the knee lifted high.

He came back up her body, kissing her with tender lips but hotly urgent desire. Marella reached between his legs to touch his solid cock again, stroking the silky warm, velvet soft skin. He groaned into her mouth, holding himself back as long as he could for the sheer pleasure of prolonging this moment. Now she moved her hand firmly up and down his rigid length until his hands were clenching on her shoulders. Unable to restrain his fierce need for her a moment longer he pulled away from her hand and lay down behind her to find the right angle to spoon up and tease the blunt head of his cock against her.

Biting his lip, Michael rubbed back and forth, coating himself in her abundant moisture and travelling far enough between her legs to press her clitoris again. A heady endorphin rush flooded her as he began to ease into her. She was so swollen from her first orgasm it was an almost overwhelming feeling. Inch by inch he entered her, restraining himself, sometimes withdrawing a touch before pushing himself through the sliding resistance until his whole length was filling her and they were pressed together as close as physically possible. The heat and tightness felt so good around him. Pulse racing he clenched a hand on her hip for a moment to steady himself, the other rubbing up and down over her spine and lower back.

Marella began to moan with every breath almost the minute he started to move his hips again, she was so aroused; he felt large inside her, it was always a powerful sensation. He rocked into his lover with deep but controlled movements that she knew he wouldn't be able to sustain for long as her body tightened further around him. Sure enough his body demanded more and he responded, shallowing his thrusts and speeding up his movements, angling upwards to find a sensitive spot inside her that became the centre of her thoughts.

She wasn't aware of the moonlight coming around the curtains, the sound of a fox outside. She barely heard the contact of his thighs on her or the inarticulate sounds they were both making. She didn't feel the drops of sweat that fell from his body onto hers – just the white hot pleasure inside her.

Pausing, without pulling out, he turned her towards him and rolled to his knees, bringing one of her legs straight up against his chest. She loved this angle and opened her eyes to exult in the softly moonlit sight of him; lean stomach muscles working, hair darkened with sweat, head thrown back as he lost himself in their love-making. Occasionally he would glance down to check on her and to feed off the sight of her slender brown body arching beneath him. The rhythmic feel of his balls against her and the slight crease of concentration between his brows as he felt the intoxicating rise of his own orgasm helped bring her to the tipping point again.

“Oh yes Michael. Oh yes.” His mouth opened wider, sucking in more air as he felt her muscles contract sharply against his cock. Marella cried out again, clenching at the brink of her orgasm. Michael let his body's own needs take complete control as he pushed into her as hard and fast as it demanded. Marella couldn't stop her fingers digging into him as she flooded into another climax around him. On the edge he somehow forced himself to slow, extending the last deep thrust he needed to draw out the delicious agony of the sensations overwhelming him. With an explosive groan his expression turned to near pain as a powerful orgasm overtook him and he shuddered against her, gripping her tightly as his pleasure peaked.

When his aftershocks stilled and he came back to himself, he lowered her leg and came down onto his elbows, trying not to collapse entirely onto her. His entire body was dripping with sweat, his chest heaving. Nonetheless a few moment later he raised himself up and pulled almost all the way out before looking steadily into her eyes and driving firmly back into her heat while he was still hard. She let him repeat this a couple of times, enjoying the little tremors squeezed from inside her before a tiny shake of her head let him know she wasn't going for a third climax tonight. He pulled out of her slowly and let himself sprawl onto the cool sheet beside her.

Half turning towards him, she pursed her lips to blow a cooling draught of air across his back and tenderly stroked back the strands of blond hair plastered to his brow. Turning this into a little impromptu head massage, working her fingers firmly through his thick, unruly hair as he hummed, almost purring with exhausted satisfaction. He yawned widely.

“That feels wonderful.” He yawned suddenly again, making her laugh. Before they could start to chill, she sat up, reaching towards the foot of the bed to untangle the sheet and pull it up, draping it over his drowsy form. As she lay down again, he gathered her in for a loving hug and a very sleepy kiss before rolling to his usual side, facing away from her. She turned, getting comfortable in their customary back to back sleep position and insinuated a hand under her lover's waist behind her.  Closing her eyes in blissful relaxation she looked forward to whatever their day together tomorrow would bring.


End file.
